Aimee
, Larabel |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human Beorc |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 1-3: A Faint Light (Radiant Dawn) |class =Vendor (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Aimee is a non-playable character first appearing in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and from then on she has become a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series. She usually appears as the item shopkeeper. Profile Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Aimee runs every single vendor in the game, and serves a rather minor role. Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In these games, Aimee has a storyline role as a member of the Merchant Convoy, which travels with the Greil Mercenaries. Alongside Ilyana and Kurthnaga, she appears as an ally unit in Chapter 1-3 of Radiant Dawn. In Chapter 3-2, she gives the Silver Card to Soren as a temporary gift after he compliments her in hopes of earning a chance to buy items at a lower price. In Chapter 4-1, she gives Rexcalibur to Ike so that he can give it to Soren, with her excuse being that she is attempting to get Ike's attention. Personality In the Base Conversations across the Tellius Series, she is shown to be quite sneaky and flirtatious, always trying to find a way to ploy Ike into loving her and she does not try to hide this at all, being very open about it. She's very direct with her love of Ike, frequently makes advances on him, with one instance having her outright say it in front of him, but he always rejects her. She also dislikes Soren, seeing him as an obstacle in her pursuit of Ike. She can barely tolerate him, as seems to slightly warm up to him after he tells her about the types of foods that Ike likes so that she can cook for him. She will occasionally give a gift or do a favor for Soren, but rather indirectly, as only after Ike is involved in the situation will Soren either intervene with Aimee and receive it, or Aimee giving a gift through Ike. In-Game *Note: Aimee is an ally character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Part 1, Chapter 3. Quotes Retreat Quote Trivia *As she first appeared in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, is a merchant, and having been a recurring character, Aimee has been thought as a counterpart to Anna. *In previous American localizations that she appeared in she was also named Aimee, her appearing as Larabel could be seen as a translation oversight. *While technically the same character, her appearance varies between games somewhat, the most notable being that she has black hair in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. *The American version of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon used her romanized Japanese name. *In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, the shopkeeper of the accessory shop Carabia appears to be based on Aimee. Gallery File:Aimee FE1.png|Larabel's shop in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Fe3 lalabel.png|Larabel's shop in Mystery of the Emblem. AimeeFE1portrait.png|Larabel's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Aimee.png|Aimee's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Aimee in shop.png|Aimee'sportrait in Radiant Dawn. File:AimeeFE12.png|Larabel's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Aimee TMS.jpg|The Carabia Salesclerk from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Allies